Dancing Away With My Heart
by Katlana Child
Summary: A little one-shot of an alternate ending to Cause of Dance. : Based off the Lady Antebellum song, Dancing Away With My Heart.


**I got this idea as I listened to a Lady Antebellum song. So, it took about half an hour to type it and I like it. :) This is my interpretation of what happened at the Prom when Natara and Mal went undercover to solve the conflict about bears in Centerscore. **SPOILER ALERT** Then, it turned out to be a ruse created by our one, our only; Kai Kalaba. Such a babe, right? :)**

**Okay, and I did take off the ATTENTION notice on Haltalia 2 because my brother has solved the problem within the hour. :) Thanks though. **

**And wow, I'm getting really tired so I'm ending here. **

**Thanks everyone for everything you've ever given me. :) And I apologize in advance for any errors within the story. :D**

* * *

Dancing Away With My Heart

Kai and Amy never knew about the kiss, and Mal and Natara hoped it stayed that way.

When assigned on a faux pas mission to explore a case involving bears in Centerscore, Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams disguised themselves as teenagers (not as well as they hoped) and attended Centerscore High for a day to get details and hopefully, a lead. However, learning that they would have to attend the prom designed for the teenagers, truthfully Mal wasn't all to excited.

He liked his partner very much; considering her a very close friend. But love? Well...Yeah, he loved her, but then again, who didn't? She was just a lovable person to be around. Mal liked working with her. This case, however, drew a line. What if...Just what if he got carried away while dancing. Or what if the Rebels spike the punch and he ends up spilling his guts or making the biggest mistake of his life. The thought of going to a teenage prom with the love of his life sickened Mal.

Natara felt the same way, but kept this to herself. She could tell Mal was unsure of this whole thing, but they've been undercover as a married couple. How bad could acting like teenagers be?

After Mal and Natara discovered that Kai was watching them and that the whole case was a fraud, they decided to prove their point and share a couple of dances together. However, there was one slow song that Kai had not received through the video recording.

Mal was getting ready to head out when one of Natara's favorite slow song started playing. She smiled as she swayed to the beat, catching Mal's attention. He smirked playfully.

"You got some sweet moves there, Partner," he joked.

Natara laughed. "Keep joking, Detective. But this girl has gone through several long, hot, annoying hours of ballroom just to train for prom."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "And thus another door to Natara's interesting past is revealed," he muttered. He approached her and with one of his trademark grins, continued, "Why don't you show me some of those moves?"

Natara rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Alright, come here and let the master show you how it's done."

"You know," Mal began as he pulled Natara into a close-dance position, "If I were Kai, I'd totally reply with a 'That's What She Said' joke."

"Oh Mal," Natara sighed. The song carried on, Mal listening in on the words and smiled. He could tell why this song meant a lot to Natara.

_I haven't seen you in ages._

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wondering where you are._

Natara sighed heavily and placed her head on Mal's shoulder, something she had done several times before; this time, though, it made Mal blush. He held her close, almost protectively. Soon after the chorus ended Natara looked up at Mal and smiled.

"You know," she said, "this is probably the best prom I've ever been to."

Mal smiled back. As he did this, he brushed aside some of the hair that had fallen into her face. "Yeah. I have to agree on that one."

They danced in silence as the next part of the song played, causing Mal to do the stupidest thing he did all night. Okay, maybe it wasn't stupid...But he sure felt like it after.

_I brushed the curls back so I could see your eyes._

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind._

_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me._

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me._

'Do what the lyrics say,' his brain told him. 'Make this night special for Natara.'

So, he followed what his cursed mind said. He leaned in slowly, capturing the moment with a single kiss that ultimately blew him away because she kissed back. A few people turned their heads to catch this moment and some of them were too late. Natara pulled back almost as slowly as the kiss had come.

"That was..." she said, looking at Mal.

"That was..." Mal repeated, trying to find the word that described it. Only one word came to mind. "Wow!"

"It most certainly was Wow," Natara said with a nod. "Good word choice."

"Thanks..."

The song came to an end and they took a step back from each other. "Well," Natara began, "we have work tomorrow morning and we have a somewhat long drive ahead of us. Think we should possibly head out?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Um...Any chance of me possibly getting..."

Natara laughed and kissed his cheek softly. "Let's go, Partner," she said and walked out. Mal lagged behind and whistled.

"Dang..." he muttered. "She totally danced away with my heart." With that said and a final look on the prom scene, Mal followed Natara. He knew they would agree to forget about this. However, Mal and Natara would both agree that this was the best night they have ever shared.


End file.
